Chokotto LOVE: BEING REWRITTEN BY NEW AUTHOR
by NotAnExit
Summary: [MICHIKO GAVE THIS TO ME] Sakura is learning a foreign language! Syaoran's experience at his bachelor party! All the S+S chaos you crave and more!


WRITTEN – AUGUST 28, 2001

Hey everyone! This is not really like my usual work, because it's basically plot-less! And to tell the truth I'm kinda disappointed in the way it turned out. ^^; So much so that I haven't put it up till now! But please don't judge me by this fic alone, I write much better than this (usually)!

Oh and much love and thanks to Tomoyo-chan! This is dedicated to you and I hope you had a good day at school!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor the song Chokotto LOVE by Pucchi Moni, they all are owned by their rightful owners (CLAMP, Zetima)

****

P.S. This is NOT a songfic, I just thought the title and some of the words of the song went well. Since it's about a girl trying to impress a guy. And sorry if the title doesn't come out well, it's in a Japanese font.

****

Chokotto LOVE

(A little bit of love)

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction by **Michiko Oda**

****

Storyline: After both the anime and manga endings. Sakura-tachi are about 19.

A typical young girl entered the grungy building with a graceful ease. Taking her time, she paraded slowly down one of the many long hallways with a sneaky walk, not hesitating to stop at any one of the doors. It was obviously apparent that the youth, no older than 15, was from a heritage of wealth. A dress of the purest silk fitted to her muscular form, and shiny gold chopsticks held her long hair. She was almost to the end of the hall- almost to her freedom.

The placid silence was shattered as a man clothed in black dashed from a curve in the hall, one masked hand covering the girl's red lips and the other twisting her wrists behind her back. Screams of help where muffled, and hopes of escape where killed as the mysterious man proved to be much stronger then the fragile child.

Chuckling, the man from the shadows pulled out a gun and held it to her head but still had yet to say anything.

A look of fear crossed the girl's pretty Asian features as she felt the cool steel of the gun's hull resting by her skull. She was in desperate need of a plan…

And then suddenly…

She kicked her leg back, earning a moaned cry from the man as he stepped back in pain. Turning around she then grabbed his wrist and held it away from them both, gun now turned towards the ceiling. The girl tried to control her pants of exhaustion as she pulled one of the thick sticks from the back of her head and held it to the man's face. Black hair now swinging loose around her body.

The dark clothed figure's eyes widen in surprise as he carefully examined the shiny trinket; which he soon realized was as sharp as a knife's blade at one end.

The young girl managed to fix a smile on her white face, fully adorned with make up of the wealthy style. She then gave her cheerful greeting to the older man, yellow font appearing at the bottom of the screen.

'Hello'.

"Kero-chan, are you getting this?" Kinomoto Sakura mumbled to her small plushy guardian who was resting next to her on the couch; complete with pencil and note paper.

Her focus totally on the movie, Sakura grabbed another handful of popcorn from the big bowl sitting on her lap.

"Mou! Kero-chan! Did you get 'ni hao' as 'hello'?" She tried again, since he hadn't responded to the first question.

"KERO-CHAN!" The Card Mistress barked as she finally took her attention of the foreign action film in front of her and noticed that the golden color stuffed animal had fallen asleep.

No matter how many times she tried, Sakura could not get the 'super cool' (as he liked to reefer to himself as) Sun Beast of the Clow Seal to awake.

Sighing, Sakura took the pen and yellow note pad and continued to take the job on herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on her beloved's face when she spoke fluently in his native language with ease.

5 hours and two kung fu movies later…

The phone rang on its seventh ring, not seeming to care if no one was going pick up or not.

"Oniichan! Get the phone!" An annoyed imouto called into the kitchen.

"Are you that lazy kaijuu? You're in the living room! The phone's sitting right next to you!" A grumpy Touya who was in the middle of cooking, replied back.

Sighing in defeat Sakura gave one more longing glance to the television and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto desu," she almost screamed in frustration. She had only one more day so she could fill her brain with Chinese sayings.

She sighed dreamily at the thought,

_one more day_.

"Sakura, daijobou?" A worried voice came from the other side of the line.

Sakura almost fainted dreamily.

"Syaoran-kun! H-hai, daijobou desu. Why did you call?" Trying to regain her thought to speak in the phone and writing down useful dialect radiating from the TV at the same time.

"Why not? Is it a crime to call your fiancée the day before their wedding day?"

A deep blush appearing on her face, she decided not to comment and turn attention on something else.

Back in the movie, a man was fighting another with two over size barstools.

The handsome one, obviously the hero of the story, gave a war cry and smacked the legs of the chair across the other's face.

The later, after recovering from the shock, jumped on to a table where an elderly couple where having dinner. Grabbing the couple's knifes; the man threw the utensils at his enemy, still standing on the bar and screamed what was according to the subtitles, was not a very nice thing. Sakura wrote it down anyway.

"Koishii, what ARE you doing?" Syaoran asked suspiciously, hearing the racket in the background.

"Are? Oh… ano… watching Kung Fu movies…" Came the embarrassed reply.

Syaoran could hardly hold in his laughter. "And why are you doing that?"

She knew he knew why but answered anyway. "For communication."

"Sakura, you know very well that every one in my family can speak Japanese, too."

"I know, but… well… I was thinking last night, and what if I have to go to the grocery store? How will I be able to ask people where stuff is?"

Syaoran had to laugh this time.

"And what would you ask for that you can learn from kung fu movies? A can of whoop ass?"

"Mou! Syaoran-kun! That is NOT FUNNY!"

"Gomen, gomen, koishii. I know," yet the Chinese boy was still chuckling.

"So," Sakura grinned evilly at what she was going to say next. "How was the party?" She ever so desperately changed the subject.

Syaoran gulped.

"Ah… Ah…" His once clam and deep voice jumped up a few octaves. "It was… interesting…"

"Mou, Syao-chan," Syaoran growled at the nickname she gave him. Small-chan the last thing he wanted to be called. He blamed it on his mother for naming him Small Wolf. "Didn't you enjoy your bachelor's party? I enjoyed mine," said Sakura a bit too suggestively.

Syaoran growled again. He was going to get each and every one of those perverts who tried to make a move on Sakura at that party and beat them to a bloody pulp.

"And the one time I went in there, I thought you'd sure enjoy it!" Sakura continued.

"Y-you went in there?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sweet, naive, Sakura went in there? Into a gentlemen's club?

"Hai, I went in with Chiharu once. She was steaming when she found out Yamazaki-kun was in there and went in and got him out herself! I never realized Tsumiu Akaita worked in there! She sat in front of me in Math last year!"

The name sounded familiar, Syaoran tried to remember where from.

Syaoran regained consciousness after the second time he fainted tonight. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a well… unusual sight. A girl, who had nothing on except frilly undergarments, was lap dancing on him. He sighed annoyingly as the girl giggled and waved to him, realizing that he was now awake.

_Why did I let Sakura talk me into this_?

"Oi! Akaita! We need you over here!" A girl called on the stage, causing the girl on Syaoran's lap to stop her movements.

"But Shi! I've got a cute one over here!" She whined back.

"Save him for later! Come on!"

Excepting defeat, Akaita sighed and looked over Syaoran one last time.

"Hey, I've got to get going now. I'm Tsumiu Akaita; here's my card. Ja!"

The girl ran off. Looking down at the card in his hand, Syaoran drifted off into unconsciousness again…

"Oh! And by the way Syaoran-kun!" Sakura's voice woke him back into reality. "Eriol-kun told Tomoyo-chan that he had a great time at your party."

The grumbled reply was something like: "Of course that pervert Hiiragizawa did."

Syaoran was startled when a beeping came from his phone. He looked at his watch and groaned, this was about the time his sisters would call and scream in his ears about tomorrow. 'It is just TOO kawaii!' they would say.

"Ano… Sakura, I've got to go. I've got another call. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yes, and don't watch too kung fu movies, please?"

Sakura giggled. "Hai, Syaoran-sama."

"Well, sayounara. Aishiteru."

"Wo Ai Ni," Sakura tried the Chinese word on her tongue.

Syaoran laughed.

"Ni hao!" Sakura tried again.

"Sakura… that's…"

"I know… but I haven't got to 'goodbye' yet."

"Oyasumi, this time for real," Syaoran said as the beeping on the phone was getting more annoying.

"Hai, oyasumi," And Sakura settled back on the couch with the sleeping Kero.

It was almost 7 now, almost a beginning of a new day.

And she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~Owari~

Sorry for the rushed ending! This fic could have been going on for 20 more pages if I didn't stop there. Please review, and tell me what you think. (Yes, I know, it sucks. ^^;;;)


End file.
